LBotW1 Archive
The final battle Prelude: The end of the war had come, the rise of th reapers had destroyed the wraith parent species, their technology was suddenly inferiour and their numbers waning with the simultaneous defeats at the hand of the the Tauri/ Asgard Allience and the Reaper threat. It was time for the Wraith to show the tauri their true power, by striking at the very earth of the Human empire, the wraith had recently discovered the location of the Supergate which stopped the Ori from using the supergate foothold they had created decades ago. It was a technology the wraith planned to use to generate their own foothold. The were to send one of the largest wraith fleets assembled in the histroy of the wraith, lead by the High queen and her Supreme general "Drac" it was about to show the MW just what the wraith could do. The Wraith set forth through the supergate and then, with earth location in hand enganged the hyperdrive of some 25000 ships. The Earth defence fleet was about to be put through its paces. Forces: Wraith: 1 Superhive 1 General Dracs flagship (though he himself is stationed on the Superhive) 195 Upgraded hive ships 390 Predators 710 Upgraded Cruisers 45 Old Hive ships 68 Old Cruisers 255,000 Darts 24,500 Bombers Human: 3 Aries class Warships 6 Deadalus class BattleCarriers 8 Serpent class Battercruisers 5 Tyr Class Asgard Destroyers 6 Upgraded Hataks Combined Airwing of 8000 F-302's Combined Airwing of 4000 F-302A's Combined Airwing of 1500 F/B- 307's 144 Death Gliders 32 PJ's 148 Alkesh class bombers Resistance: The wraith dropped out of hypderspace, the impressiveness of their entry should not be underestimated, when Anubis brung 39 hataks in to orbit the planet feared annialation, When the wraith bring over 20000 ships in to the system, the sensors are blacked out by the number of signals being picked up. The earth defence fleet were not where near a match for the Fleet that was heading thier way. Three of the most powerful warship in the galaxy were present but compared with the 60 hive sent to clear the path..well they got beaten, badly. The Aries class fared the best, eahc of them took out half a dozen hives but the deadalus, serpent and Valkyrie classes took out a combined 6 hives. In usual battles a deadalus with this kind of support can take out several old hive, they were simply outnumbered and overpowered. The upgraded Hataks which had Asgard shields and advanced goauld weaponry surprisingly fared almsot as well as the Arie, taking 2 Hives. The Result was that the Earth Fleet was decidmated; the wraith had lost 36 old hive, the Earth was open for invasion. The main fleet moved to phase two. Invasion: Wraith: 1 Superhive 1 General Dracs flagship (though he himself is stationed on the Superhive) 195 Upgraded hive ships 390 Predators 710 Upgraded Cruisers 9 Old Hive ships 68 Old Cruisers 255,000 Darts 24,500 Bombers Human: Combined Airwing of 8000 F-302's Combined Airwing of 4000 F-302A's Combined Airwing of 1500 F/B- 307's 144 Death Gliders 32 PJ's 148 Alkesh class bombers unconfirmed numbers of smaller Vessels and fighters (unity, tegalus, ATS plus all of the earth conventional warfare, including fighters, tanks, helicopters and the like) The Planet was abotu to get a wake up called they never expected. While public revelation of the Stargate program had happened almsot a decade ago and the Planet had survived 3 public attacks by the Ori, Lucian allience and Loyalist Jaffa in that time. They had never been tested ata full scale invasion. Well now they were going to get down and dirty with an entire armarda of Wraith. It was goign to take everythign our little planet could muster to stop the wraith having an all you can eat buffet on our homeworld. Since the reforming of the wraith military over two decades ago, upgraded hives no longer served a purpose that they used to, they are inessence large scale warships and carriers, they are no longer cities that the old hives used to function as. Their role in culling was no longer necissary and industrial scale preditor culling ships were the main choice for invasion, that is why the general brought 70% of the entire Pegasus Preditor population with him to invade earth. While many would say such a number was not needed for a planet of our size the general knew that there were nearly 11 billion people on Earth, far more than on any other planet anywhere in Pegasus and as such he sent his entire fleet to cull and invade the entire planet. He also Sent the entire Dart, bomber and cruiser Wing to support the Preditors which within an hour of arrival took up positions above every city on the planet. The Preditors created mass panic accross the planet, but Earth's defences had been seriously upgraded in the 34 Years since Anubis Attacked. Nearly every city had large scale Advacned rail gun batteries and the Defences of all the nations against Space attack had been developed. The preditors were being fired at by the USA, UK, Russia, China with the Advanced missiles they had developed. Hundreds of missile were fired and because the preditors shield were inopperable in the Atmosphere several dozen ships were taken down. At least above the main cities which had the most advanced defences, Washington, New York, Moscow, London, Paris, Rome, Madrid, LA, Tokyo, Beijing, Sydney, Seattle, Ottowa, Cardiff and Berlin all shot down their assigned pair of Preditors. This enabled their military to move in and secure the city, which was beign targeted by other preditors and having large scale Dart wings from Orbit. The planet was coping, it had no way of defeating the Ships in Orbit but had sent out beacons through subspace and broadcast a beacon throughout the entire gate network. Their program of dialing everygate in the galaxy and trasmitting the same message hoping something would be picked up, they also sent it through to Pegasus and Ida via the Midway station. If theyre were ships avalable, they should come. The planet's ground forces were mobilising, the Earth has the most advanced military force in the known universe, etiher organised or through the thousands of geurilla and semi organised organisations fighting the wraith. The wraith found the semi organised groups the worst, jsut like we do, finding and killing them without getting killed in the process was very tricky and most of them knew their enviroment and knew that in underground carverns they couldnt be targeted by the stunners and cullers in Orbit. The Organised military defended itself on brute force, the smaller ships it had, a large fleet of Alkesh bombers and dozens of smaller vessels attacked almost continueously (having themsevles remotely rearmed by a global beaming rearm-technology network developed after the Ori's first attack on earth) the preditors. After almost 6 days in orbit the Wraith were getting bored, the wraith had been fighting our cities for along time, and while we have long almost 140million people worldwide the wraith had not destroyed our ability to wage war. The leaders of Homeworld security and stargate command were doing thier Jobs and advising every city on the planet how to best avoid and attack the wraith, our allies would come... Retaliation: The gate opened on the 8th day of the Besiegement of Earth. It was the Asgard, they were in atlantis, they had recently Aquired a Zero point Module from an ancient outpost in their galaxy. They demanded it be sent to earth immediately and used atlantis to do it as quickly as possible. It was to be used to power the Antartica defence platform until aid Arrives. The Asgard had sent a Large fleet of Warships several days ago, it will arrive soon; Also the Phoenix and Hades fleets were enroute gaining otherforces along the way. All Earth needed to do was hodl on a little longer and they will be rescued.. The SGC team took the new ZPM and loaded it in to a PJ with the sg1 of the day piloting the craft. It was flown accross the globe, cloaked and loaded in to the Drone chiar. At the Same time the SGC was discovered and targetted by a trio of Preditors, they had beamed hundreds of Soldiers down and now the SGC was about to have its turn of being invaded. The SG1 of the Day was down in Antartica, and discovere the drone outpost had a remaining 16000 Drones. They were Launched and in a display of power never seen for decades they flew around the globe in a whirlwind of destructive power, they tore through the fleet of Preditors in the atmosphere; the cities locations, and land marks were released from the grips of the wraith. The PLanet had been saved from one threat but now another one had emerged. The full fleet of the wraith had bene mustered and seeing thier culling warmachine laid unto dust they turned and 195 hives prepared to fight hard-ball Reinforcement: The General of the wraith had personally taken his flagship on to the planets surface. The SGC was the cause of more trouble than any other building in the history of the universe, it has single handedly changed the course of history for 3 galaxies and General Drac's cheif luitenant was ordered to see it burn. He was a striking man, 6'7 with large muscles and a wicked smile, his eyes were red and his skin reminded people more of darth maul than a wraith. He charged with a large Wraith staff weapon (a destructive staff much like the Ori's crusadors); following him were nearly 6000 Wraith. Luckily for the SGC he was about to be stopped by one of the 18 forcefield defences surrounding the Mountain. these were one way and from within the defenders of the SGC( numbers only 400), though armed with advanced railgun emplacements, staff cannons and the most advanced earth weapons literally tored apart the wraith. The rail guns which were usually for anti fighter defence were turned on the ground troops causing the entrance of the mountain to form not only a mass grave of wraith but also a large crator, the impact of rail gun shells on the ground is not gentle. the General ordered fire support from orbit and a hive blasted a massive hole in the top of the mountain, a hole in to which 2500 wraith poured in. The troops inside were doing the best they could but the wraith were strong and well motevated. It was at this point when thier first reinforcement arrived. The gate opened and the iris was automaticaly let open for Master brayaks IDC, with him he brought a battalion of Jaffa from the Pegasus homeworld via the Midway Station. The wraith and Jaffa foguht to the death and the Jaffa cleared entire levels of the SGC, including the Gateroom main opperating areas. Braytak also squared up to General Drac's Second and in his last Act killed the wraith Officer after a long hand to hand fight which ended with Braytak opening a grenade while he had hold of him. Braytaks Sacarfice secured the SGC and his debt to the humans was repayed after his 160 years of fighting for the cause they help see realise. ...During the liberation of the SGC reinforcements had also opened up from the heavens, the allied fleet of the Pegasus galaxy had arrived just in time as the Wraith hive fleetprepared to open fire upon the globe....